The Clash of the Cullens and Demigods: The Parody!
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: Percy thinks the Cullens are children of Kronos. Annabeth is lovesick over two guys. And the Cullens are actually normal! This is a parody! Percabeth and Anward involved.


**A note: THIS IS A PARADOY! Okay? Good!**

It all started with Percy and Annabeth strolling down the street. Well, actually they stopped every few seconds to kiss each other on the lips. Their hands were ferociously linked together and Annabeth was batting her eyes madly at Percy, who of course, like a Seaweed Brain, didn't notice.

They passed a lonely street that had red brick houses that led to the forest. At the forest, they both, too blinded by their love for each other didn't notice a group of mysterious creatures were watching them.

Annabeth tossed her honey colored hair, letting Percy smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Do you like it, Percykins?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. He hugged her hard.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't–" he stopped, his jaw wide open, looking at something that lay way ahead of him.

He looked like a statue, he might as well have been if he wasn't the color bronze.

Annabeth's faced creased by a lot. "Percykins! Are you okay? Did you step on a bee again?" Of course, she was too blinded by the love for him to realize _he had shoes on!_ So of course he wouldn't have stepped on bee. "Percy!" she shrieked. "What's the matter?"

_Wait a sec._ he told himself. _You are the almighty Percy Jackson! Just don't stand there! FIGHT!_

Percy blinked and stared at Annabeth. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Do not worry Annabeth!" he roared. "I shall protect you from the children of Kronos!"

Annabeth batted her eyelashes furiously. "Percy! What a romantic story! How does it end?!"

Percy stared at her blankly. "Wait... Can't you see them? The children of Kronos? The ones with the golden eyes?"

Annabeth frowns, disgusted. "What a horrible story, Percykins! What do you mean, "the children of Kronos"?" Percy pointed at the end of the forest.

At the clearing, is a huge mansion. It made the White House seem like a cabin. There were gardens all around with a huge foutain in the middle.

In front of the house, were eight beautiful creatures. They each had pale skin, as if they were all children of Hades. They all looked deadly, with their hands crossed over their chests. But the most astonishing thing about them, was, even if Percy was so far away, he could still see their shocking golden eyes. Oh how they reminded him of Kronos.

Annabeth gasped. She clutched Percy's arm, digging her fingernails into them.

"Percykins save me! The children of Kronos have come to get their revenge on me for reminding Luke of some promise!" She shrieked and fainted.

Percy sucked his breath and pounted.

"Now worries, Annabeth!" he said heroiclly. "_I _shall save you from the children of Kronos!" Of course, as a Seaweed Brain, he didn't realize he still hadn't uncapped his pen.

So he stood there, looking like an idiot with a pen in his hand.

A beautiful blond stepped forward, her hair rustling in the wind, her eyes looking dangerously murderous.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice dangerously calm. "_Who _did you just say was my father?"

Of course, Percy didn't get that she was angry.

"Kronos, the evil Titan Lord, of course!" he cried. The girl shrieked in horrorAnnabeth sat up, her eyes fluttering open.

"Percy?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Did you kill them off?"

Percy put out his hand for her, she grabbed it and hoisted herself up.

Her mouth dropped as did the ones of the beautiful creatures.

Another one of the creatures, walked forward. He also had blond hair and seemed friendly, unlike the girl. He was in his early thirties and he had a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, we are the Cullens. May I ask who you are?" he said kindly.

Another of these Cullens stepped forward, his face flawless. He had bronze colored hair and a killer body. The wind blew his hair out of his face, revealing the most beautiful face ever seen. Or well at least to Annabeth.

She gasped and started drooling over her shirt. Percy stared in horror, what spell had they casted on Annabeth?!

His eyes blazed as he looked at the Cullens again.

"You!" he yelled, shaking a finger at them. "You brainwashed my girlfriend! You will pay!" He finally has the sense to uncap his pen, and out sprung Riptide.

Percy charges at the Cullen Annabeth is drooling over, Edward Cullen.

"Percy no!" Annabeth shrieks but it is too late, Percy tries to kill Edward Cullen, but Riptide just bounces off.

Percy flies through the sky and lands with a _Thund! _on the ground.

"Percykins!" Annabeth screams and runs after him, but Percy is already up.

"Oh they have their father's skin!" he yelled at Annabeth. "Stay clear!"

"Okay Percykins! My hero!" she adds, batting her eyelids. Percy gets up, too foolish to realize they are indestructable, and charges again. The Cullens look each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Obviously this Percykins doesn't know who we are," a short girl with short brown hair and a elfish smile said.

"Don't insult my Percykins!" Annabeth screamed. Her eyes blazed with anger. She grabbed her bronze celestial knife and charged at the Cullen who said that.

A huge Cullen, who had huge six pack abbs, rolled his eyes.

"Let's get it over with," he muttered to the others. They nodded, annoyed after being called children of this _Kronos,_ whoever he was.

Annabeth's knife also bounced off their skin. She flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"They bathed in the River Styx!" she shrieked. "Kronos is planning to take over the world again!" She got up and started running in circles screaming. She collapsed on the ground from dizziness soon after.

Meanwhile, Percy is attempting to assult Edward Cullen but it won't work. While Percy is tryig get through their skin, Edward Cullen is watching with pure annoyance. After the fifth attempt to kill Edward Cullen, Edward has had enough and pushes Percy.

Percy flies through the air and lands on the ground right next to Annabeth. They stare at each, starting to drool over their own shirts and start kissing. When they separate, Annabeth starts battling her eyelashes again while Percy sticks out his chest.

The Cullens stare at them and shake their heads with amusement.

**Paraody! And OOC! So I don't want flames on thats not how they act! Okay?**


End file.
